


[Podfic] Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared by the_real_cactus_betty

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Saturday nights were sleepover nights at the Kane mansion.Logan and Veronica chance upon each other in the hallways, night after night.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared by the_real_cactus_betty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919882) by [the_real_cactus_betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/pseuds/the_real_cactus_betty). 



  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/i472v2knbza873m/SecretsKeptSecretsShared_therealcactusbetty.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919882)

 **Author:** [the_real_cactus_betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/pseuds/the_real_cactus_betty)

 **Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC)

 **Length:** 35:18

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/i472v2knbza873m/SecretsKeptSecretsShared_therealcactusbetty.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
